To Realize Love
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Ichigo always ignores Rukia at school. But what would he do if she left to fight a hollow by herself when Ichigo ignored her? Does he realize he needs her more than he thought? IchixRukia


**Ok, this is like the only story I wrote for fanfiction that's not Naruto. Ahaha. Some of my peeps might know this, but I am like thoroughly obsessed with Bleach right now. And my hot too. And so is Kisuke and Renji. **

**  
Oh yea, also, my friend had a birthday party on Friday and we went and saw Spiderman 3 with a bunch of people. That was so much fun. I went to her house and me and someone else slept over. Omfg, we drew on her face and never went to sleep that night. It was hilarious and Spiderman was good. Not as good as the second one, but good. Peter is SO hot in that movie with the emo look. Even Harry was hot although his skin was messed up in the end and he died.**

**This is a short oneshot fic for **

_To Realize Love _

"Oi, Rukia!" Ichigo bellowed out to Rukia after a brutal fight with yet another hollow after school. He was exhausted and tired and had just taken a shower so his orange hair looked extremely sexy. "I'm tired! Go out to the convenience and buy some popsicles." He ordered her.

It was evening and the sun had almost set. It was tinged orange and pink.

"Hey, Rukia!" Ichigo slammed open the closet door to find Rukia asleep, with her uniform still on.

Ichigo stared…

_Earlier that day…_

It was at school and the night before, Rukia was busy devising an elixir for Ichigo while he conked out and fell asleep. Both of them were really tired. However, Rukia got no sleep whatsoever, as she had to do the job of 2 people developing that elixir.

"I'm wiped out." Rukia complained as she followed Ichigo down the hallway to homeroom. "…Because someone fell asleep during a two-man job." She leered at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and kept walking. He caught up with a few friends and they began chatting, leaving Rukia behind with a ton of books. She struggled to carry them and was about to speak out to Ichigo for some help before knocking into a student and dropping all her stuff.

"Hey, watch it, moron!" The boy shouted at Rukia. She scrambled to pick up her things while apologizing with a smile.

Rukia lifted her head to ask Ichigo to help out. "Oi, Ichigo! Lend me a hand, please."

Ichigo lifted his glance to Rukia, with a few friends by his side. "Do it yourself, Rukia. I'm busy." With that, he disappeared down the hallway.

Rukia sighed with a heavy droop in her tone as she scrambled to pick up her books. The starting bell rang suddenly signaling the start of class and everyone ran around to rush to their classrooms, leaving Rukia in the hall after being trampled and ran over.

"Darn it." Rukia said as she picked up her things slowly. Then, with a heave, she scurried into the classroom and opened the door.

"Ochi-sensei." Rukia addressed the teacher. "Forgive me for my tardiness." She said.

"Ah, Rukia…" Misato said. "You're late. We were just handing in our homework so take a seat." She said, slowly.

Rukia bowed her head with gratitude and took her seat. Ichigo had barely looked up at her. He was talking to some guys with his usual annoyed expression.

Rukia sighed once more. She felt unappreciated and unimportant. Then, reaching into her bookbag to retrieve her homework, she sucked in her breath.

"Ichigo, where is my homework?" Rukia asked him.

"What?" He turned around.

"Where is my homework?" She asked again.

"Oh. I don't know. Why are you asking me?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because I told _you _to put it in my bag after you borrowed it since you lost yours." Rukia gritted her teeth, somewhat pissed off. "Remember, Ichigo?" She growled.

"Oh, well I put it on my drawer." He said with a shrug and turned back around to talk to his friends. "I thought you got it already."

Rukia sighed with despair. "Ichigo, I told you to put it in my bookbag!" But he didn't hear her and she just closed her eyes and sighed once more.

Misato was going around, collecting homework and when she reached Rukia's desk to collect hers, Rukia closed her eyes and said she did not have it with her.

"Rukia, I'm surprised. You always have your homework." Misato said.

"I thought so too." Rukia leered at Ichigo.

"I'll expect you to do so, Rukia." Misato said and moved on down the aisle.

_Later, at Lunch…_

"Ichigo, are you sitting with your friends today?" Rukia asked him. Ichigo had another posse of people that Rukia normally did not associate well with. And she usually kept away when he talked to them. "Orihime, Tatsuki and the others are on that all girl's picnic down at the park and I didn't have my permission slip signed to go with them."

"Oh, that's right." Ichigo scratched his head. "Well, yea. I'm sitting with them today. You can come if you want."

But the tall brown headed guy standing next to Ichigo shook his head. "No way, man. You want a girl to be sitting with us? Tamaki has that story today and I'm not letting a frickin girl

ruin it by eating with us."

Rukia had no idea what that guy was talking about but she didn't argue and just bowed her head. "Well, ok then. See ya later, Ichigo." She turned around and walked off without a complain. She could feel Ichigo's eyes on her back and some other guys snickering.

Frankly, Rukia really hated the way Ichigo acted these days. She was barely important enough to talk to him anymore, like she felt.

Rukia went outside and sat on the branch of a tall tree and watched the clouds. She didn't feel like eating lunch today and it was breezy enough to sit outside and just relax without the nagging sensation of fighting follows or arguing with Ichigo.

Rukia closed her eyes to rest a bit. She was still exhausted after the night before and obviously, Ichigo had no concern about her whereabouts or well being that he bluntly ignored her.

Suddenly, the beeping in her breast pocket awakened her and she sat up quickly to learn that a hollow was approaching the middle school. Rukia hopped onto the ground swiftly and raced back into the highschool to find Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she raced onto the roof, where he was eating lunch with his "friends". "Ichigo, I-"

"Oi, what's a girl doing here?" One of the guys asked. The others turned their heads and snickered.

"Rukia. What the hell?" Ichigo asked, with a glare.

"Ichigo, hurr-" Rukia was cut off.

"Give me a break, Rukia, I'm tired. Can't I just eat my lunch without you arguing to me again?" Ichigo said. One of the guys laughed and the others just kept bustling with noise.

Rukia was about to bonk him on the head. "No, you idiot! Hurry up, there's—" But before she could finish, one of the guys grabbed her hands.

"Hey, long as you're here, cutie, join the party." He laughed.

Rukia stared and shrugged him off. No time to talk to Ichigo now. She had to handle things herself before the hollow problem got too big. She began running down the stairs.

_After lunch…_

Ichigo was waiting for Rukia down the steps after lunch because he thought she had something to say. He hadn't really suspected a hollow and after 5 minutes or so, he gave up and walked to class.

_Funny…Rukia always meets me there when she doesn't eat lunch with us. _He thought as he sat down in his seat. _Maybe she's late?_

The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch period and everyone took their seats.

Ichigo was doing his work, without looking at Rukia's seat before a student bellowed something out loud.

"Ochi-sensei, Kuchiki-san is the only one not back yet!" The girl shouted.

Ichigo's blood froze.

"What? Again? She's late now too?" Misato took attendance and looked up. "Where's Rukia?"

Everyone looked around and bustled.

Someone rose their hand. "I think I saw her running out the school gate."

Ichigo jerked his head up. _Hollow?! Did Rukia go to fight a hollow by herself??_

"Ah well. She'll be back." Misato said. "let's get back to class."

"Wonder where Kuchiki-san went." Orihime whispered to Tatsuki. "Do you know, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked Ichigo.

He didn't answer and looked out the window.

_Rukia…_

Turns out, Rukia was gone for the rest of school, and Ichigo barely focused that well during class. He didn't turn around and talk to her like he usually did when the guidance counselor came to lecture the class on "responsibility". Normally, it was a boring class and Ichigo talked

to Rukia. But every time he turned his head around, she wasn't there.

During science, Ichigo again found a vacant seat in front of his lab group table. His concern grew more and more. Did Rukia really have the strength to take on a hollow?

But by the end of the day, Rukia was in the locker room and he approached her with his concern gone, but anger flared. "Oi, Rukia, where were you? Ochi was looking for you the entire day." He said.

Rukia put on her shoes. "Well sorry. That hollow was kind of tough." She said, not smiling.

Ichigo's heart rose. "So you were fighting a hollow? Damn it, Rukia. You can't something on like that by yourself! Why didn't you take me along?"

Rukia shot him a look. "I was asking the same thing." She closed her locker door and departed.

Ichigo noticed a bandage wrapped around her wrist with some sign of bleeding and a few band aids here and there. Her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Hey, Rukia. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She turned around. "I'm fine. Just a bit exhausted, starving, hurting like hell because I sprained my ankle and bleeding profusively." She wasn't exactly smiling.

"You sprained your ankle?" Ichigo asked. "is it ok?"

"Yea. The swelling goes away after a while. But this is child's play. No real soul reaper gets let down by these small things." She said.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

_End flashback…_

Ichigo stared at Rukia in the closet, her eyes crinkled and her chest heaving up and down. Asleep like an angel. Her black hair was parted and Ichigo sighed with a sort of guilt. He had made her go through all that today without realizing?

Then it struck him. He needed Rukia a lot more than he had imagined. During the time she was gone, he had grown restless and bored. Had she already made such a huge impact on him already?

His thoughts were awoken when Rukia yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You awake?" Ichigo asked, with a gentler tone.

"Oh yea…just conked out a bit." She said and sat up. "Want me to get those popsicles now?" She asked.

Ichigo looked up and realized she was talking about the popsicles he wanted her to fetch 5 minutes ago. "Hmm? The popsicles? Really? Can you go get them?" he asked, surprised. "Does your ankle bother you?"

Rukia got out of the closet and stretched. "Not really. I can still walk. Cherry, right?" She was talking about the popsicles and got some spare change. "I'll be back in a while." Rukia got onto the window sill and slipped out.

Ichigo rushed to the window sill. Maybe it was time to say something more to the girl who knew how to put others before her own wants.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo shouted out the window.

Rukia turned her head. "Yea?"

"Thanks!" He said with a smile.

Rukia was a bit surprised at first but turned around and walked off, satisfied.

_Thank you Rukia. For more than I can ever say so._

**Kind of a sappy story. But I wrote it in one sitting. I love Rukia and Ichigo so much. My next few favorite characters? Here are a few to name. Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Gin, Hanataro, Soifon, Yorucihi, Renji, Byakuya and Ishida. Ohh foo. Such hot characters in Bleach, no?**

**Review please. **


End file.
